thelastmanonearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Phil Miller (II)
Philip Stacy "Phil" Miller, credited as Phil Miller (II), was a former contractor, former member of the Special Forces, and a strong leader towards the group. His masculinity and good looks made him a favorite among the women and forms a rivalry against the other Phil Miller. Phil (II) made his first appearance in "Moved to Tampa" and his final appearance in "Silent Night", after a failed appendectomy. Erica eventually gave birth to his daughter, whom she named Dawn, in "Nature's Horchata". Phil (II) is portrayed by actor Boris Kodjoe. Biography Phil (II) discovers the billboards written by Phil in "Moved to Tampa". He travels there and notices the original Phil sunburnt, dehydrated, and unconscious on one of his billboards and rescues him. He finds the Tucson crew, and once arriving, makes it a point to calmy assert his masculinity against Phil and Todd. Due to two Phil's, the original Phil is now named Tandy. When Phil (II) learns that the original Phil was plotting to kill him, due to his affections for Carol, he kidnaps and drives Phil to the desert to die. Carol, who is unhappy about this, breaks up with Phil (II) and leaves Tucson to go with Phil. When Phil and Carol leave, the Tucson crew moves to Malibu, where he begins a relationship with Erica. When Carol meets up with the gang in Malibu in "Dead Man Walking", Phil (II) breaks up with Erica to be with Carol. Erica soon holds a grudge against Carol, but soon reconcile, when Erica calls out his behavior. But when Phil (II) beats Phil in "A Real Live Wire", the Malibu crew attempt to reason with him for some sort of punishment, but rejects it. He decides to leave Malibu. Before he leaves, he pleads Carol to come with him, only for Erica to reveal she is pregnant with his child. As Phil (II) is shocked by Erica's pregnancy in "Baby Steps", he is ignored by the rest of the Malibu crew. Although everyone now hates Phil (II), Phil feels empathy for him after seeing him build a wooden crib, and asks him to take his turn in the stocks, however, he soon finds out that Phil (II) regreted saving him from the billboard. Later that night, Phil (II) heavily drinks and passes out on the beach. Knowing the right thing to do, Phil saves him from drowning and places him in the stocks. When the Malibu crew realize a bull is nearby in "No Bull" , Phil lets Phil (II) out of the stocks, when he believes he will be a big help. However, he soon leaves Malibu and heads for Canada. He soon returns with the bull, which is then shot with tranquilizers. That night, he requests to be put back in the stocks, but is welcomed back to the group. In "Secret Santa", Phil (II) gives Erica a hospital bed with a sonogram to see her baby, where the two reconcile. That night, Phil (II) drops on the floor in desperate pain. In "Silent Night", the group finds that Phil (II) has appendicitis and needs to have his appendix removed. They choose Gail to do the operation. After practicing on a medical dummy, Gail and Todd begin the surgery on Phil (II). They find the surgery going well, however, his appendix starts filling up with blood and he flat lines, resulting in his death. In "Valhalla", the group holds a norse funeral for him, following his death. During the episode, Phil seeks closure for Phil (II) and eventually gets it when he decides to rebury Phil (II) at the beach. Following his death, Phil (II) was mentioned in "Fish in the Dish", "Skidmark", and "30 Years of Science Down the Tubes". Phil (II)'s grave was also featured in "General Breast Theme with Cobras". After a decision to move elsewhere, the group says goodbye to the deceased including Phil (II) in "You're All Going to Diet". He was also included in Erica's speech about how she has no hope anymore, thanks to all the people she loved passed away in "The Spirit of St. Lewis". In "The Big Day", Phil and Gail get into a feud about who gets to deliver his and Carol's baby. But when he finds out that Carol does not want him to either, he seeks refuge in a room with foam blocks and admits he felt helpless when Phil (II) was on his deathbed. But Carol assures him he will have the most important job in the delivery; holding her hand. In "When the Going Gets Tough", Erica prepares to give birth to his child. In an attempt to help Erica to "stop missing Phil", Phil puts on a mask of Phil (II), before eventually being forced to take Jasper to the park. At the end of the episode, Erica gives birth to his daughter named Dawn. Notes/Trivia *Despite Phil (II) claiming he has no middle name in "Moved to Tampa", it is revealed in "Valhalla" that his middle name is actually Stacy, upon Phil finding his drivers license. Other attributes include his birth date as March 8, 1978, his address as 9545 Spivey Lane, Highpoint, NC 28213, and his height as 6'4. Episodes Appearances *"Moved to Tampa" *"The Tandyman Can" *"Screw the Moon" *"Is There Anybody Out There?" (mentioned) *"The Boo" *"Dead Man Walking" *"C to the T" *"Crickets" *"A Real Live Wire" *"Baby Steps" *"No Bull" *"Secret Santa" *"Silent Night" (death) *"Valhalla" (mentioned) *"Fish in the Dish" (mentioned) *"Skidmark" (mentioned) *"30 Years of Science Down the Tubes" (mentioned) *"The Spirit of St. Lewis" (mentioned) *"The Big Day" (mentioned) *"When the Going Gets Tough" (mentioned) *"Paint Misbehavin'" (mentioned) Category:Characters Category:Deceased